


icy blue eyes.

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A small drabble, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, not really spoilers, only of the teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: It burns like scattered snow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	icy blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before chat blanc aired but completely forgot to post it here, so here we are.

Icy blue.

It burns like scattered snow. 

The world around her is gone, and yet she can’t empathize with the lost souls that roam on the shadows of the crystal buildings and the reflections in the water. 

She is numb to everything but him and the cold glance he is giving. 

It pierces through her heart like a hunting arrow, the malicious intention spreading venom through her heart and leaking through her rib cage, penetrating so deeply that water starts to fill her lunges. Or so it feels because she can’t breathe. 

It’s been so long, more than twelve hours. She first came with the rising sun and now is the light of the moon the one keeping her safe from the dark. 

There are not many places to hide, and those where she can only work for a while. He has her tracked. 

It’s so hard when she gets to see him.

His eyes smile at her, a ray of summer leaks through his winter, and yet she can’t help but get even more frightened. 

He is still inside.

Her dear partner is still there. She can’t fail.

She can’t fail.

She _can’t_ fail.

Nonetheless, as much as she repeats those words inside her mind, how long can she keep pretending that she can win this fight? 

Steps crash against the tile. Her breathe gets stuck in her throat. 

A white tail curls around her heels and she jumps back, her heart thumping against her chest like a tambourine. Ladybug puts her hands up and is ready to attack but then… then he smiles. 

She tries to look away but it’s too late. 

Icy blue looks back at her. 

She lets it burn. 


End file.
